It is known to display or record the orientation of a camera during a photographic event. Ohmura et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,645, for example, discloses a pendulous mass that carries a mechanical switching element. In the horizontal position of the camera, corresponding to a landscape print, the switching element closes electrical contacts that record information parallel to the longer print dimension. In the vertical position of the camera, corresponding to a portrait print, the switching element closes different electrical contacts that record the information parallel to the shorter print dimension. Information, such as the date of the photograph, is exposed on the film in a proper orientation for reading when the printed image is held upright.
In an alternative embodiment, Ohmura et al. disclose a rolling cylinder constrained to move in an arcuate path. When the camera is tilted to one side or the other, the cylinder moves under the influence of gravity, closing isolated electrical contacts with the same effects described above.
Another example is disclosed by Vaynshteyn in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,793. A pendulum includes a switching element that controls several light emitting devices (LEDs) positioned to expose the film. The switching element selectively energizes the light emitting devices, depending on the horizontal or vertical orientation of the camera. The LED exposures are then used by the photofinisher during the printing sequence.
Still another example is disclosed in Adair U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,549. Adair also uses a pendulum for detecting the orientation of a camera, but senses the pendulum position with illuminated apertures that are selectively obscured by the pendulum in accordance with the orientation of the camera.
Any of the above devices can be used to detect camera orientation, and some include recording the information on the film for use during photofinishing. It will become apparent from the following description, however, that prior art devices suffer from reduced reliability and operating life compared to the present invention. They include moving contacts that tend to be unreliable electrically or unduly add to the frictional resistance of the moving parts. The rolling and contacting parts tend to stick as they wear and accumulate foreign matter, substantially reducing accuracy. Light emitting elements and photo interpreters, on the other hand, have a limited life and may be dim or cause undue battery drain.